Entre magnates
by xilema95
Summary: Entre las controversias y hostilidades que generaban durante la guerra fría, Estados Unidos creía encontrar en el incomprendido ruso a un visionario igual a él. Tan sólo debía decidir si aquella relación merecía tomar el riesgo.
1. Chapter 1

Hooola, casi dos (¿o tres?) años sin pasarme por esta página. No tengo perdón (?) pero en verdad, la chispa volvió apenas ahora. Espero no estar tan oxidada, considerando que es la primera escena que hago en este fandom. Lamento si hay errores, juro que lo revisé.

**Disclaimer:** Es la primera vez que lo pongo, y me parece una estupidez considerando que la página tiene por prefijo _**Fan**_Fiction… En fin, Hetalia no me pertenece, y nunca me pertenecerá. ¡Oh, que si no lo escribo no me entero!...

**Advertencias:** Ninguna por el momento. Ya veré qué tal se desarrolla la relación entre estas dos complicadas potencias, porque amo la pareja, pero no sé qué tan bien se me dé mezclarlos.

Ahora sí, los dejo leer. Espero les guste.

_**Entre Magnates**_

No podía creerlo cuando lo leyó en el periódico. Había permitido que lo rebasaran en el primer paso.

Tiró con rabia los planos de sus ineficientes misiles. Simplemente no entendía cuál era el problema. Él se había auto nombrado como el mejor en todo. El mejor en industria. El mejor en tecnología. Su título era incuestionable, y no iba a permitir que aquel sujeto que se ahogaba en vodka lo superara en un campo que le pertenecía.

Tomó su teléfono, soltando improperios en inglés al tiempo que marcaba. Finalmente una voz sonó al otro lado de la línea.

—Señor Estados Unidos… ¿a qué se debe su repentina llamada?

—Tú sabes por qué, ¿qué demonios están haciendo mal? ¿¡Saben que el maldito comunista acaba de lanzar su primer satélite ayer!?

El hombre tuvo un pequeño escalofrío. Su nación siempre había sido relajada y en ocasiones, hasta infantil, dada la comodidad de su posición en el mundo. Pero la expresión fruncida y el tono de voz irritado era cada vez más frecuente en esos días.

—Estamos haciendo todas las correcciones necesarias en nuestros diseños. Los cohetes aún continúan en pruebas…

— ¡Mi pueblo está asustado por esto! ¿Comprendes que hay algo ruso flotando sobre nuestras cabezas ahora? ¿Qué tanto más hay que esperar?

—No demoraremos mucho más; confíe en nosotros.

—No me decepcionen. Y vigilen ese aparato del infierno, no quiero espías aéreos.

Estados Unidos cortó de forma casi insultante. Sabía que esa no era la mejor manera de hablarle a un importante doctor como lo era William, pero debía mostrarse estricto en ocasiones. Sólo así podría mantener el ritmo.

Estaba a punto de retirarse del estudio, cuando fue el turno de su teléfono para sonar. Resopló un poco hastiado.

— ¿Hola?

—Capitalista—la voz aniñada fue como úlceras en su estómago— ¿tu prensa ya ha dado la grandiosa noticia?

— ¿Eres tan primitivo en tecnología que esa pequeñez tuya te infla estúpidamente? Casi me das pena.

La risa infantil del soviético lo irritó más, si eso era posible.

—Estás retorciéndote de envidia. Yo lo sé.

— La hojalata que lanzaste no durará ni un día en órbita —escupió con recelo— así que vete ahorrando esa risa.

— No importa lo que digas, el primero en el espacio es el primero ante todos—remarcó con una suavidad venenosa—. Sólo quiero que no lo olvides.

—Muérete.

—Cuídate también, nos vemos.

Y esta vez el americano arrojó su teléfono con fiereza, revolviendo sus cabellos con frustración. Luego de unos minutos, suspiró, preguntándose cómo había llegado a ese punto.

Pensó en llamar a Inglaterra para desahogarse, pero descartó la idea. Estaba al tanto de que él se oponía renuentemente al turbulento enfrentamiento que mantenía con la Unión Soviética, pero la verdad le importaba poco. Sabía que la realidad era que su ex tutor simplemente no comprendía esa ʺabsurda obsesiónʺ por querer dominar el espacio.

Porque el inglés ya no pensaba en grande.

Pero el ruso sí. Era como él, y no dejaría que le pasara por encima.

«Sólo espera, y verás cómo te destrozo.»

…

**Datos:**

*El Dr. William Hayward Pickering fue el principal encargado del diseño y construcción del primer satélite estadounidense, pero aún estaban trabajando en los cohetes —dado los lanzamientos fallidos— en el momento que Sputnik fue lanzado.

*La Universidad de Illinois calculó la órbita del Sputnik a los dos días de su lanzamiento, debido a la crisis que surgió entre el pueblo estadounidense.

_Si tengo errores en los datos, corríjanme. No me gustaría andar tergiversando algo como lo es la historia._

_Pues aquí una breve introducción de lo que todos conocemos, en versión dark hetaliana _(?)_ Sé que no es muy impactante, ¡pero la verdad me costó horrores escribirlo_! _Creo que si estuve lejos por mucho tiempo XD _

_Espero los personajes no hayan estado muy OoC, y si, Estados Unidos está gruñón, pero compréndanlo (?) Honestamente, no creo que siempre actúe tan infantil en una época como lo fue aquella. Pero igual, estoy abierta a críticas. ¿Qué opinan, yaoi o normalito?˜ _

_Tschüss˜_


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

No habían transcurrido ni dos meses, y la Unión Soviética había lanzado su segundo satélite. La noticia no fue una buena nueva para el americano, que no hallaba más sitio dónde colocar su frustración. Ni siquiera quiso saber los detalles.

Lo peor es que habría una reunión por parte de la ONU para discutir el pequeño problema que sufría España con su duelo ante Marruecos. No es que no le gustara ayudar o le cayera mal el latino, pero lo último que quería era dar la cara ante el resto.

Se encontró deambulando entre los pasillos del edificio, había llegado algo temprano. Iba tan perdido mentalmente que no escuchó la voz por detrás hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro. Era el inglés, con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿América? ¿Qué pasa contigo?

—Oh, Inglaterra… También llegaste temprano —sonrió levemente, sintió algo de alivio al tener a alguien agradable con quien pasar el rato.

—Por supuesto; un caballero siempre es puntual —suavizó su semblante al no ver la acostumbrada hiperactividad de su ex colonia— ¿Te encuentras bien? Estás un poco… raro.

—Sí; estoy bien —mintió— ¿Cómo vas con tus tejidos de anciano?

— ¡No te metas con mi costura, impertinente! —Volvió a su expresión huraña— Y no trates de cambiarme el tema. Te conozco.

El americano rió esta vez, derrotado.

—Odio que me conozcas tan bien —le dedicó una mirada profunda, pero aún sonriendo—. Aunque también me gusta. Me gusta mucho.

—Claro que debería conocerte bien… —desvió la mirada; no le gustaba cuando el chico asumía su papel maduro; se sentía como niño frente a él—. Yo te crié.

Estados Unidos torció la boca. Se acomodó las gafas, mientras divisó a lo lejos al resto de las naciones, que comenzaban a adentrarse en la sala de juntas.

—Vamos, no querrás llegar tarde.

El inglés notó el cambio, avanzando mientras hacía conjeturas. Entonces lo recordó.

—Oye, ¿estás así porque la Unión Soviética de nuevo...?

—No me hables del bastardo comunista —cortó con voz grave, descolocando un poco a Gran Bretaña—. Seguramente todos van a felicitarlo por eso hoy. De todos modos, parece que lo mejor que puede hacer es lanzar satélites…

—Oye, sé que te molesta… Pero sinceramente no creo que eso ocurra.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices? —su voz acostumbrada regresó a él, mientras entraban a la sala. Todos se encontraban conversando, faltando pocos minutos para el inicio formal de la reunión. Francia se acercaba a ellos, saludando de forma extravagante.

—Bueno, es Rusia, después de todo…

— _Salut_ —Se acercó a cada uno, dándoles sus acostumbrados besos de bienvenida—. ¡Inglaterra, tan horriblemente vestido como siempre! —Exclamó falsamente escandalizado— mira nada más este saco… —terminó con un rápido toqueteo al pecho del inglés, poniendo histérico al mencionado, y ganándose una mirada afilada por parte del occidental. No dio tiempo a ninguna queja, alternando de persona—. Y Dios, ¿qué ha pasado contigo América? Estás como un zombi…

—No me veo tan mal —protestó inflando las mejillas, mientras saludaban a un agobiado España, el cual no veía hora de empezar.

Después de unos minutos, algunos países callaron de golpe. El ruso hizo acto de presencia. Portaba su fiel cañería a modo de bastón, caminando con parsimonia, y la eterna sonrisa tatuada en su rostro. El ambiente general del cuarto se hizo más denso.

Estados Unidos apretó los dientes, tratando de controlar sus ganas de romperle la cara con su propia tubería. Imaginó que el resto de los que habitaban con él entrarían al tiempo, pero al parecer llegaba solo. Algunos países como Alemania, Japón y Francia, lo saludaron con la habitual formalidad –excepto el francés, que lo hizo del mismo modo que con todos–. El resto se limitó a alejarse sutilmente del eslavo, como de costumbre.

—Felicidades por los satélites que lanzaste, es un gran salto tecnológico —se escuchó decir a Francia, tan jovial como siempre.

—Gracias, eres el primer país que me felicita. Aparte de mi familia, claro —el ruso sonrió feliz.

—Ya lo harán los demás —le dio una palmadita muy suave en la espalda, alejándose también, pero con más tacto—. Ahora disculpa; debo hablar con Inglaterra. Felicidades de nuevo —le dedicó una sonrisa algo forzada y se dirigió de nuevo con ambos rubios.

Rusia se sentó tranquilamente, mientras Alemania daba un último chequeo al temario de la junta, siendo acosado con miles de parloteos por parte de Italia. Cuando el eslavo dirigía su mirada a alguna nación, ésta se ponía nerviosa o trataba de ignorarlo, como siempre. Suspiró, intentando mantener su sonrisa intacta.

—Me da un poco de lástima —comentó Francia cuando regresó con Inglaterra y Estados Unidos—. Le tienen demasiado miedo para siquiera elogiarle, aunque tampoco creo que alguien tenga ganas de hacerlo.

—Tú lo hiciste —comentó Inglaterra escuetamente, mirando de reojo al americano.

—Porque no me quedaba de otra —suspiró con una sonrisa cansada—. Aunque me opongo a su ideología, soy de los pocos que se lleva medianamente bien con él. Es algo triste ver cómo nadie quiere dirigirle la palabra…

—Se lo merece —siseó la nación más joven del trío, mirando al susodicho con todo el odio que podía enviar a través de sus ojos—. Por ser tan retorcido.

Los europeos suspiraron, sin tener ganas de llevarle la contraria. En realidad no diferían mucho de aquel comentario, pero decidieron guardarse sus opiniones.

El ruso sintió la mirada fiera, posando sus ojos violáceos en el par azul. Se limitó a sonreírle, de forma más perturbadora. Sabía que eso era suficiente para molestar al occidental, como estaba ocurriendo.

—Pero, ¿¡es que ustedes lo ven!? ¡El muy maldito me sonríe como si nosotros fuéramos algo!

—Tranquilo América, es su forma de molestarte —Inglaterra lo empujaba levemente a su silla (retirada lo más posible del soviético). Alemania había dado la señal de que la junta empezaba—. No lo dejes hacerlo, debes probarle que eres maduro.

Estados Unidos bufó, pero se limitó a seguir el consejo. Al menos el hecho de que nadie felicitara a Rusia lo hacía sentir mejor. Intentó tener eso en mente un rato más, poniéndose de buenas rápidamente.

Tuvo que esperar dos meses más para poder lanzar su primer satélite. No estaba del todo conforme, pero los resultados fueron estupendos para calmar a su pueblo. Por supuesto, invitó a Inglaterra a su casa para mostrarle su más reciente descubrimiento.

— ¡Vamos Inglaterra, sólo faltan dos horas! —Ambos se encontraban en un laboratorio de Washington— ¡Es totalmente asombroso!

—No sé que puede ser tan asombroso a las once de la noche, pero espero me tengas reservada una habitación en algún hotel, porque no pienso viajar a mi casa a estas horas.

—Es que se ve mejor a esa hora. ¡Te aseguro que vale la pena!

—Sólo espero que no me vengas con cosas como naves extraterrestres o cosas por el estilo…

—Los aliens son reales, ya te lo dije —infló las mejillas, enfurruñado—. No es mi culpa que no puedas verlos. Son como tus amigos imaginarios…

— ¡Ellos sí existen! —Exclamó el otro, como siempre que hablaban de sus criaturas—. Eso y esto es diferente.

—Ya, claro… porque es más creíble decir que los unicornios y las hadas habitan entre nosotros…

—Dios —rodó los ojos, visiblemente harto—. Sólo quisiera saber cuándo vas a parar con esto. Tu inmadurez con la ciencia ficción es...

— ¡No es ninguna inmadurez! —Replicó, sintiéndose ofendido—. De serlo, Rusia no estaría igual de obsesionado con encontrar mensajes extraterrestres…

— ¿Pero tú te estás oyendo? —El anglosajón lo miró boquiabierto, intentado no sonreír burlonamente—. Estás hablando de Rusia… Él no está cuerdo. Es normal que crea en ese tipo de tonterías.

Estados Unidos frunció el ceño, tomando un semblante más serio. Odiaba que lo siguiera subestimando. Lo odiaba porque sabía que era muy superior a Inglaterra, y éste aún no quería verlo como tal.

— ¿Entonces yo tampoco estoy cuerdo? ¿Mis investigaciones son tonterías?

—Yo… no dije eso —respondió, algo apenado por ser tan directo—. Hablaba de Rusia, no de ti.

En realidad lo único que el inglés había estado pensando todo el día era cómo entrenar a su liga para la copa mundial de fútbol, y la increíble ópera que Francis le recomendó para analizar la próxima semana. Los asuntos espaciales no le entusiasmaban en lo absoluto. Y el americano no era tonto respecto a la situación, pero eso no le impedía tratar de contagiarle su pasión al británico. Aunque cada vez se convencía más de que era inútil.

—Creo… que a esta hora está bien —murmuró el occidental después de un incómodo silencio—. Ya está lo suficientemente oscuro. Pero no importa si ya no quieres venir…

—Oh, no —replicó, tratando de arreglar la situación—. No voy a irme ahora. Vamos, muéstrame eso tan genial que me hará tragarme mis palabras.

Estados Unidos sonrió de nuevo. Tomó la mano del británico, guiándolo a su laboratorio. Llegaron hasta una sección privada, la cual estaba repleta de los monitores y radares más avanzados de la época. El mayor observó todo, totalmente asombrado.

—Todo esto… ¿Es tuyo?

—Síp —sonrió incluso más, con orgullo—. Dentro de poco lo inauguraré oficialmente. ¡Será la mejor y más grande agencia espacial del mundo!

—Es… asombroso —y no mentía. Se detuvieron frente al enorme ordenador que comandaba el primer satélite estadounidense.

—Eres el primero al que se lo muestro —suelta el americano en un susurro, entrelazando sus dedos con los del británico. El segundo enrojeció un poco, vacilando en cómo reaccionar. Aún era como su hermano mayor, después de todo.

—Ehh… y… ¿y cómo funciona? —carraspeó un poco.

— ¡Oh, cierto! —soltó la mano del mayor, activando los sistemas de transmisiones para que sus enormes antenas allá afuera pudieran captar lo solicitado. Una vez que todo fue correctamente coordenado, una pantalla comenzó a transmitir diversas ondas que ocurrían fuera del planeta.

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Inglaterra, sin saber siquiera lo que estaba viendo.

— ¡Son cinturones de partículas! —Exclamó el chico, aún emocionado— ¡La tierra está rodeada de muchos de estos, como si fuéramos alguna especie de planeta alien! ¡Imagina lo que podemos hacer con esto!

—Vaya, pues… supongo que alguna utilidad deberá tener, sí… —el británico trató de sonreír, realmente sin poder compartir la misma euforia que el chico. No negaba que era un buen descubrimiento, pero desde su punto de vista, sólo era algo que estaba en el espacio. ¿Para qué podría servirles a los humanos? Ni siquiera era posible ver las partículas a simple vista—. Es… es grandioso, América.

El americano río escuetamente, dándose por vencido.

—Sigues pensando que nada de esto tiene sentido… ¿verdad?

El inglés apretó los ojos, sabiendo que aunque mintiera, sus ojos lo seguirían delatando.

—América, sinceramente, yo… no tengo las mismas ideas que tú —trató de sonar dulce, aunque no supo si lo estaba logrando—. Para mí concentrarme en lo que tenemos aquí en la tierra es indefinidamente mejor… Pero no digo que lo que hagas sea estúpido.

—No; no lo has dicho—respondió casi al instante, desviando la mirada—. Pero sí lo piensas —ahogó un suspiro, apagando casi de golpe todo el equipo—. Ya es tarde. Vámonos.

Se dirigió hacia la salida, dejando al otro con las palabras en la boca, y sin más opción que seguirlo. Estaba dolido, y decepcionado de su ex tutor. No pudo evitar pensar que si le hubiera mostrado todo esto al ruso, seguro estaría casi enloquecido preparando su siguiente maniobra para adelantarlo.

Porque Rusia sí lo tomaría en serio. Quizás era el único de los países que en realidad lo hacía.

Estados Unidos palideció, sintiéndose repentinamente enfermo, ignorando la voz preocupada de Reino Unido enfrente suyo diciendo algo vago como "¿América, te sientes bien?"

« ¿Qué demonios acabo de pensar?»

…

_¡Segundo capítulo! Espero no haya salido aburrido leer siete hojas, pero mi inspiración aún no me ha abandonado, y creo que ha sido mi actualización más rápida__en toda mi existencia en Fanfiction XD Supongo que es porque he estado súper intensa con History C. Y el feeling que me ha dejado "Gigantes de la industria"… ¿aunque a quién le importa esto? XD Igual sólo quería expresarlo (?) _

_Ahora… seguro se ve como que mandé la relación de Rusia y Estados Unidos por un caño con todo este ambiente USUK… Pero es necesario como un proceso natural (?) En fin, no será todo el tiempo así. Y qué demonios, el yaoi me sale por los poros, así que no se sorprendan si se encuentran más escenas de este tipo…_

_Disculpen si Inglaterra está tan… equis (?) pero sólo se me ocurrió ponerlo así porque de estar interesado, habría tratado de cooperar con Estados Unidos en la carrera espacial._

_Y ahora sí, vamos a por las referencias, porque así de intensa soy a la hora de basarme en hechos reales para realizar un escrito._

*Sputnik II: El satélite que llevaba a la famosa perrita Laika… No quise poner más sobre eso, así que sólo lo dejé así. El tema me da algo de penita.

* La Guerra del Rif, fue un enfrentamiento entre las tribus de África frente a los colonos españoles y franceses que comenzó el 23 de noviembre de 1957. La intervención francesa ocurrió después, por lo que decidí poner sólo a España durante el inicio del conflicto.

*Supongo que ya saben cuál es la agencia de la que habla USA… Aquí la NASAapenas se estaba cimentando.

*La copa mundial de fútbol ubicada en Suecia en 1958. Inglaterra y su pasión por el fútbol, pues…

*Lo que entusiasmaba al americano eran los cinturones de radiación de Van Allen, descubiertos con el Explorer 1.

_¡Nos vemos el siguiente capítulo!_


	3. Chapter 3

III

En el noveno distrito de Francia, los faros que rodeaban el salón de la Ópera Garnier se encontraban encendidos, mostrando el esplendor de la construcción aún en el manto nocturno, y opacando lo que sea que tuviera alrededor. Inglaterra estacionó en algún lugar disponible y bajó de su automóvil, admirando la gran fachada antes de entrar, donde lo esperaba cierto galo.

Nunca dejaba de sorprenderse de aquel enorme edificio, no importaba cuántas veces fuera. Tal vez porque mantenía ese aire renacentista que muchas de las personas comenzaban a olvidar con la creciente industrialización mundial. Pero él no podía hacer nada contra eso. Lo aceptaría, aceptaría los cambios a su alrededor; pero nadie le lavaría el cerebro con esos disparates acerca de cambiar su estilo gobierno por la democracia. Su gente estaba bien con el estilo antiguo, y si todo estaba bien, no había necesidad de cambiar. Ni aunque le criticara constantemente quien fue alguna vez como su hermano pequeño.

—Inglaterra, si sigues aquí como un hongo no vamos a ver la función a tiempo.

Volvió a la realidad, notando que Francia estaba enfrente de él, con medio cigarrillo en los labios. Enrojeció un poco, sabiendo que se había visto estúpido allí parado, mirando a la nada por Dios sabría cuánto tiempo.

—Aunque en realidad me halaga que mi Garnier te guste tanto como para causarte esos efectos —volvió a decir Francia, curvando sus labios maliciosamente.

—No me gusta; es horrible como tú —se apresuró a decir el inglés, mientras el otro rubio tiró la coletilla al suelo y la pisó con uno de sus lustrosos zapatos—. ¡Y tampoco es que quiera ver tu función! Simplemente no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

—Entonces venir a mi casa es la mejor de entre todas tus opciones para animarte… Sigo sintiéndome halagado —ambos ingresaron al edificio.

— ¡No dije eso! —Replicó el otro, al tiempo que avanzaban por los enormes pasillos, sin notar que el resto de las personas lo miraban con desaprobación por el innecesario griterío— ¡Eres tú el que tuerce todo lo que digo!

—Yo sólo sé leer entre líneas, _mon chéri_ —respondió al tiempo que ponía uno de sus dedos enguantados en seda blanca sobre la boca del inglés—. Y te recomendaría que moderaras tu voz porque ya estamos cerca de la sala. Como un caballero que eres, no querrás molestar al resto de los presentes, ¿verdad?

El otro, muy a su pesar, tuvo que obedecer al no tener mejor argumento; sabía que Francia tenía razón. Y lo detestó por eso, refunfuñando entre dientes mientras entregaban los boletos y buscaban sus asientos.

Las luces iluminarían por unos últimos segundos la ornamentación dorada que parecía fundirse entre los asientos color escarlata. Ambos tomaron lugar en su fila reservada, siendo los últimos en entrar.

— ¿Cómo ha estado América? Supe que fuiste a su casa hace unos días.

—Pues como siempre… —el inglés dio un suspiro antes de continuar, mientras el acto I de Carmen comenzaba a resonar—. Igual de testarudo, no piensa abandonar eso de la carrera espacial.

—El chico es necio, ya lo conoces —se acomodó el cabello, divertido con el hecho de que la música era perfecta para la cara de frustración del británico—. Y el hecho de que todos sus aliados lo hayan felicitado por su primer satélite seguro lo alentó más para ganar.

—La verdad no parecía tan contento. —miró hacia el frente, intentando recordar.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿No le gustó que lo lleváramos a comer hamburguesas para celebrar?

—No lo sé, Francia. Últimamente parece un poco… harto. De todo y de todos. Me lo ha demostrado incluso a mí.

— Bueno, contigo quién no se hartaría —rió un poco, ganándose un golpe en el hombro por parte del otro.

— ¡Hablo en serio! Es como si ya no pudiera congeniar conmigo. Yo sé que no nos llevamos mucho después de su independencia, pero últimamente él…

—Sinceramente creo que lo último que siente por ti es hastío —miró un momento hacia el techo, vacilante entre soltar o no la lengua.

— ¡No hables como si supieras las cosas; no has visto cómo me trata!

—Creo que he visto lo suficiente, Inglaterra —lo miró de forma un poco más seria—. ¿En serio no te das cuenta, o sólo no quieres verlo?

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —intentó sostenerle la mirada, pero el tema lo ponía nervioso. No reparó en si su rostro delataba algo más, aunque el suspiro de Francia lo hizo suponer que sí.

—Ya te lo hizo ver… —quiso esbozar una sonrisa burlona, pero le costó trabajo—. ¿Te besó?

— ¡¿Qué?! —esta vez sí enrojeció violentamente, algo histérico. No reparó en los espectadores de enfrente, que lo vieron con reproche. Aunque le importaba un comino en ese instante. Ignoró también la mirada suplicante del francés para que dejara de ser tan dramático.

— Estados Unidos ya no es un niño, Inglaterra. Y hace mucho dejó de verte como un hermano. Me parece que ha sido bastante obvio, y tal vez eso es lo que le molesta. Que tú no quieras verlo igual.

— ¿Intentas compararlo contigo? ¡Él no es como tú, que se la pasa flirteando con medio mundo! Está así por la rivalidad que tiene con la Unión Soviética...

— ¡Por Dios Inglaterra; eso ni tú te lo crees! Se te ha insinuado, ¿verdad? —lo escrutó con la mirada, analizándolo por si acaso mentía.

—N-no… —dudó de sus propias palabras, no quería meterse ideas extrañas. Francia se revolvió en su asiento.

—Piensa lo que quieras —el galo soltó el aire de forma pesada, dando un vistazo a la ópera ya sin mucho entusiasmo—. Aunque es preferible que el chico se quede contigo a que llegue a terminar con Ru… —quedó con las palabras en la boca, arrepintiéndose.

— ¿Con quién?

—No, no, olvida lo que dije…

— ¿Ibas a decir "con Rusia"? ¿Es en serio, Francia? —Lo miró de forma amenazante— ¡Sabes que están en esto de la carrera porque se odian!

—No, yo sé que se odian; no soy estúpido —intentó encontrar las palabras—. Es sólo una suposición mía.

—Decir que ellos podrían estar juntos es como decir que yo pienso cambiar mi sistema al comunismo… o que podría estar contigo en una relación.

—Mira, no espero que lo entiendas —hizo una pausa para sonreír levemente al escuchar la última frase del británico—. Pero la realidad, aunque suene retorcida, es que ellos son más parecidos de lo que piensan. Y ni siquiera se dan cuenta.

—Sigo sin entenderlo —respondió en tono monótono—. Su rivalidad es porque ambos tienen ideologías completamente distintas.

—Bueno, difieren en eso del modo de gobierno, pero ¿qué otro país ha decidido participar en la carrera espacial, además de ellos?

—Es porque es su competencia.

—Inglaterra —lo miró con reproche— ellos son los únicos interesados en la idea de conquistar el espacio. Nosotros apoyamos a América, pero más allá de eso no nos involucramos. Tú mismo me has dicho que te parece una estupidez.

—Eso no quiere decir que puedan estar juntos —murmuró, aún sin convencerse—. Es sólo un tema en común contra los miles en los que difieren.

—Como te dije, no espero que lo entiendas —miró a los actores, que aún cantaban jovialmente —. Y espero que nada de lo que pienso ocurra, porque sería como el apocalipsis para nosotros. ¿Te imaginas?

—Tu imaginación es demasiado trastornada,_ frog _—soltó una risa petulante, contagiando al otro. Miró al frente de forma divertida, ya dispuesto a ver la ópera por la que pagó.

El tema quedó flotando sobre las cabezas de ambos rubios, mientras vieron el resto del evento musical.

Mientras el tiempo continuaba con los países observando a los dos ejes mundiales, las juntas internacionales no dejaban de manifestarse. Como ese día, en el que mantenían una reunión en una de las islas del país del sol para tratar un evento deportivo, del cual el japonés era el anfitrión.

— ¿Ya viste en las noticias mi segundo satélite, Inglaterra? ¡Es mil veces mejor que el otro y toda la gente lo aplaudió! —Exclamó el americano a su ex tutor, mientras éste último buscaba la manera de callarlo— ¡Incluso tiene forma de esos aparatos que pongo en mis películas de ciencia ficción!

—América, este no es el momento para hablar de eso —respondió el británico, buscando a Japón entre el grupo de países que estaban reunidos en la sala; la mayoría asiáticos—. Te dejé acompañarme sólo si te comportabas.

—Nunca es el momento para hablar de mis cosas —susurró, poniéndose de mal humor—. No sé por qué aún continúo contándotelas…

—Debes tener más discreción, sobre todo aquí —pidió en voz baja, mientras observaba de reojo a Italia y Alemania, que estaban sentados a poca distancia de ellos. El segundo parecía observar al estadounidense con recelo, casi odio.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —la nación más joven miró hacia donde el inglés lo hacía. Saludó al dúo europeo con una mano agitando al aire, a lo que Italia apenas correspondió el gesto, con cara deprimente. El alemán ni se inmutó en cambiar de expresión— ¿Por qué Alemania me ve como si quisiera matarme?

— ¿Por qué siempre eres tan idiota, Estados Unidos? —murmuró una tercera voz a espaldas de ambos.

El occidental sintió una mano enguantada sobre su hombro, volteándose con rapidez. Encontró el rostro sonriente de Rusia enfrente de él; de hecho demasiado cerca para su gusto, por lo que dio un pequeño traspié. El hecho provocó una pequeña risa en el eslavo.

— ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? —Cambió su tono de voz al instante, mientras Inglaterra se alejaba levemente de ambas naciones, haciéndose el desentendido—. Este es un evento deportivo de Japón y su familia, tú no tienes cabida aquí.

—Acompaño a China; él es mi amigo —el mayor de los asiáticos allí presentes se giró al escuchar su nombre por ahí. Hizo una seña a Rusia con la cabeza—. Quién no debería estar aquí eres tú. Si mal no recuerdo Japón aún te guarda rencor.

—No hables estupideces. Japón es mi amigo de nuevo.

—No más que de Italia o Alemania. Seguro estará apoyándolos porque tu presencia les afecta.

— ¿Pero de qué me estás hablando? —preguntó, sintiéndose perdido en ese diálogo.

—Eres tan tonto… —el ruso lo miró con algo de compasión—. Alemania no está feliz de verte, sobre todo cuando no paras de hablar de los satélites que construiste gracias a sus esfuerzos.

Estados Unidos enrojeció levemente, comprendiendo a qué se refería. De allí el por qué Inglaterra le pedía compostura.

—Eso… N-no es como si tú no hubieras hecho lo mismo —lo miró intentando transmitirle su culpabilidad—. También te llevaste parte de su gente. Yo lo sé.

El ruso parpadeó sorprendido. No pensó que el chico supiera de su operación en aquellos días que le pusieron fin a la segunda guerra mundial. Pero si había alguien que se enteraba de todos sus movimientos, ése era Estados Unidos.

—Supongo que tienes razón —respondió con un extraño buen humor—. Tal vez deberíamos agradecerle a Alemania por facilitarnos todo el trabajo, y tener su gloria.

El menor no puedo evitar sonreír con cierta jactancia. La verdad era que ninguno de los dos tuvo grandes quebraderos de cabeza a la hora de iniciarse en el mundo de la cohetería, ya que tuvieron casi todo en bandeja. Pero eso no era algo que el resto del mundo tuviera que saber. El recuerdo de aquellos días de gloriosas operaciones secretas lo hizo relajar su semblante y mostrarse más animado.

— Como sea, ¡yo les di mejor uso a mis inventos de lo que tú lo haces!

—Sólo me has estado copiando, yanqui —murmuró con su habitual tono pueril—. No has dejado de lanzar lo mismo al espacio. Cuando yo haga otra cosa, vas a imitarlo también.

— ¡Mi satélite descubrió ondas de radiación! No he escuchado nada sobre los hallazgos del tuyo.

—El mío descubrió eso mucho antes de que tú siquiera lo supieras —respondió divertido—. Fue noticia vieja para mí.

—Si fuera así, lo hubieras anunciado al mundo, mentiroso.

—No me gusta alardear demasiado como otros —el americano torció el gesto, alimentando la sonrisa de Rusia—sólo muestro lo necesario.

— ¡Pues al menos yo…! —repentinamente se detuvo, mirando al eslavo fijamente. Quedó en blanco unos momentos, procesando algo.

— ¿Estados Unidos?

El tono de Rusia sonó casi preocupado para los oídos del americano, y eso terminó por horrorizarlo, volviendo a la realidad.

—Lárgate con tus hermanas, y deja de fastidiarme —siseó con su mejor tono frío—. No lograrás sacarme información.

Se marchó con rapidez de la sala antes de que el euroasiático pudiera contestar. China se acercó, confundido por la escena.

— ¿Qué le pasó al niño _aru_?

—No sé. Huyó de la nada, diciendo que yo trataba de obtener información.

— ¿Y no lo hacías?

—No; sólo lo estaba molestando —sonrió de forma inocente.

—Pues no me lo pareció…

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —el ruso lo miró confundido.

El asiático iba a contestar, pero la voz de Japón resonó en el centro, dando inicio a la pequeña reunión, concurrida mayoritariamente por sus hermanos y sus mejores amigos.

Apenas cruzó la puerta principal, el americano corrió hacia los baños del edificio, respirando agitadamente. En cuanto llegó a su escondite momentáneo, aseguró la puerta y se acercó al espejo principal. Observó fijamente su reflejo, con el ceño fruncido. Se mojó la cara y se dio unas pequeñas palmaditas en las mejillas.

—_Oh my god_, ¿qué estaba haciendo? —resopló molesto, intentando calmarse.

Sintió la necesidad de huir, porque esa conversación lo había perturbado. Lo que comenzó como una típica discusión con Rusia, terminó en una especie de diálogo con quien se supone odiaba. Y lo más retorcido del asunto es que, al parecer, inconscientemente le había divertido la charla. Volvió a darse golpecitos en el rostro.

Rusia y él se habían contando sus logros. De forma extraña, pero lo habían hecho. El mayor había escuchado sin esfuerzo esos temas a los cuales tenía que casi suplicarle a Inglaterra. Y lo único que se le ocurrió para no soltarse más con él fue convencerse de que era un mórbido plan del comunista para sacarle información de sus próximos proyectos.

Pensó que seguro era eso, ya que bajo ninguna circunstancia podían congeniar. Pero aunque quisiera negarlo, una recóndita parte de él comenzaba a preguntarse si en verdad era así de imposible.

…..

_Holi˜ Un capítulo más, y una hoja más de extensión XD_

_Según yo, habría una escena yaoi entre Rusia y Estados Unidos, pero al final no logré encontrarle un lugar en este capítulo… bleh ._. Aunque aún sin la escena siento que he apresurado mucho las cosas, ¿ustedes qué opinan?_

_Otra cosa: puede que mis actualizaciones se retarden un poco. Lo que comenzó como un trabajo ligeramente matado de fin de semana se volverá uno de tiempo completo… Pero pues, otro día, otra moneda (?)_

_Les dejo las referencias del día –o madrugada, en mi caso8D- y ésta vez sí que me costó más trabajo adaptarlas para el capítulo…_

*El palacio Garnier… qué mejor lugar para disfrutar una ópera. ¡Vean las fotos, en serio!

*Carmen es una ópera francesa de Georges Bizet. Puede que su extracto más conocido sea su Habanera.

* III Juegos Asiáticos, con sede en Japón. No se me ocurrió otro evento para que se reunieran XD y pues ya que China fue invitado, Rusia podría asistir… O sea, es Rusia metiéndose en todos lados, pues…

*Operación Paperclip (Estados Unidos) y operación Osoaviakhim (Unión Soviética). Dos maniobras de carácter inteligente y militar para extraer científicos de Alemania cuando el régimen nazi colapsó. En el caso de los estadounidenses, se llevaron a Wernher von Braun, quién fue uno de los más importantes diseñadores de cohetes del siglo XX y responsable de modificar los cohetes V-2.

Quise poner a Alemania enfadado, porque visto críticamente, gran parte de la tecnología con la que se basaron los soviéticos y estadounidenses en la carrera espacial fue generada en su país, y los principales cerebros fueron alemanes.

_Esto es demasiada historia hasta para Hetalia (?) Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo, ¡Tschüss_! 


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

Estados Unidos se encontró a sí mismo trabajando desmesuradamente en su próximo proyecto de alunizaje. Las horas nocturnas eran mucho mejor para pensar; y parte de su hiperactividad lo obligaba a mantenerse despierto como un mal hábito. Exhausto, se frotó repetidamente los párpados intentando alejar el sueño.

De pronto la puerta de su estudio se abrió sin que alcanzara a reaccionar con sus típicos reflejos.

— ¿Rusia…?

No había escuchado pasos. No había siquiera escuchado alguna alarma de seguridad. Pero el eslavo estaba frente a él. Sin sonreír, y con un aura que no podía descifrar. Intentó pensar primeramente en cómo pudo haber entrado hasta su hogar sin haber escuchado disparos por parte de su equipo. También trató de intuir qué habría motivado al comunista a semejante maniobra suicida. Todo lo procesó en sólo segundos, pero la realidad era que por más que intentara plantearse una estratagema inteligente para defenderse, la situación era tan surrealista que nada más que sus instintos básicos le servirían de guía.

El ruso abrió la boca y pronunció su nombre. Pero no dijo Estados Unidos, como de costumbre. Le dijo América.

Quizás el hecho podía haber sido impactante en otras circunstancias, pero lo que casi lo hipnotizó fue el tono tremendamente insinuante con el que lo emitió. Una voz ronca, suave, y casi sensual. Por alguna retorcida razón, no pudo salir de su ensimismamiento y permaneció sentado en su silla, mirando nada más que el rostro intruso.

La nación mayor se acercó de forma lenta e imponente, apoyando ambas manos en el descansabrazos de la silla del americano, en forma acechante. El occidental de pronto sintió un increíble calor en el lugar, mientras su corazón se aceleraba por el vértigo.

—América —volvió a repetir, cual susurro pecaminoso—, sé uno conmigo…

Al americano nunca antes esa frase le había parecido tan tentadora, y mientras prácticamente se dejaba seducir por Rusia, comenzó a sentir la cercanía de los otros labios. Completamente fuera de sí, y con el calor extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo, cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Y al volver a abrirlos, se encontró con la afortunada –o desafortunada– realidad, de saber que sólo había un sueño. Se encontraba en la cama de la habitación donde se hospedaba, tras la reunión que hubo ayer con Japón. Tenía las sábanas revueltas a su alrededor; quiso controlar su respiración agitada, y al incorporarse un poco, descubrió con horror que estaba excitado.

—_Fuck, fuck! _¡Esto no puede estarme pasando!

Intentó no caer en crisis; él estaba enamorado de Inglaterra. Se suponía que era así. Llevaba cerca de medio siglo intentando conquistarlo y recuperarlo, desde que se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos tras la independencia. Y ahora, de la nada, se encontraba lidiando consigo mismo por haber tenido un sueño semi erótico con el comunista. Soltó un medio grito frustrado. Pensó en darse una ducha helada para eliminar el problema, pero sentía _esa _necesidad. Así que poniendo su mente en blanco, soltó el aire con cierto nerviosismo y se recostó de nuevo en la cama, decidido a tratar su asunto como si fuera cualquier otra ocasión.

Soltó un suspiro, tratando de concentrarse sólo en el acto. Sus mejillas empezaron a tomar un débil color sonrosado. Al cabo de un rato comenzó a soltar débiles jadeos. Trató de pensar en Inglaterra, permitiéndose desinhibirse un poco más. Era perfecto así, mientras visualizaba a su ex tutor tocando esos puntos que lo enloquecían. Su voz comenzó a elevarse cada vez más mientras intensificaba los movimientos; pero cuando llegó al clímax, otra vez como maldición injusta, el ruso llegó a su mente, junto con el gemido final. Con la respiración entre cortada, sus ojos desorbitados se mantuvieron fijos en el techo, apenas asimilando todo lo que había pasado.

Tenía que ser una broma cruel de su mente.

El tiempo transcurrió, y antes de darse cuenta, ya era mediodía. Las indicaciones finales del evento les serían dados a los participantes alrededor de esa hora, y después de eso podrían irse a sus propios hogares. El americano, después de negar todo lo ocurrido en la mañana, decidió ir a la sala donde el japonés terminaría su reunión, y le invitaría a comer en algún sitio junto con Inglaterra.

Japón se encontraba con sus hermanos, explicando con su voz suave pero firme cada aspecto del acontecimiento, mientras trataba de evitar que Corea tratara de apoderarse de sus pechos. Como de costumbre, éste no lo obedecía en lo absoluto.

— ¡Corea, deja a Japón _aru_!

— ¿Por qué te enojas conmigo, hermano? —Replicó el coreano mientras hacía una cara en extremo afligida, que para nada ablandó al chino— ¡Sólo quiero que Japón me de sus islas! ¡Son muy bonitas!

— ¡Son suyas, y estate quieto por un rato _aru_! Sabía que sería todo un fastidio lidiar contigo.

— ¡No me odies! ¡Yo te quiero mucho! —en medio de su arranque infantil, se colgó del asiático mayor cual koala, pero sujetándolo también de los pechos. China soltó un grito agudo mientras el color se expandió por su rostro tal cual bomba.

— ¡Suéltame! —exclamó histérico, mientras Japón desvió la vista compartiendo la vergüenza. Hong Kong, que estaba al lado, miró todo con la misma cara de póquer de siempre. Los demás se hicieron los desentendidos.

—Hermano, ¡los tuyos son más suaves que los de Japón! —el coreano soltó una risilla traviesa con algo de perversión impregnada—. Creo que voy a quedármelos…

—Corea, me parece que China te ha dicho que lo dejes tranquilo.

Todos se estremecieron cuando vieron al imponente ruso parado detrás del chino y el coreano, mientras éste último tembló con pavor al sentir las cantarinas palabras cerca de su oído. Giró su cabeza con lentitud y observó el rostro del eslavo, cuyo flequillo proyectaba en sus ojos una sombra que volvía su sonrisa aún más espeluznante.

—Y-yo… mi hermano… sólo estaba…

— ¿Puedes quitar tus manos de China? —balanceó suavemente su tubería, alterando a todos los allí presentes. El coreano obedeció cual rayo.

— ¡R-Rusia-san, tengo que pedirle que se retire, está asustando a mis hermanos! —exclamó Japón, intentando mostrarse imponente.

—Japón, saldré un momento con Rusia —China le lanzó una clara mirada para que no interfiriera—. Puedes continuar con la reunión, me dices el resto por teléfono.

El dúo comunista salió de la habitación, mientras el resto de los hermanos reprendía a Corea, que aún temblaba un poco.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Rusia? ¡Te dije que podías irte a tu casa si querías! —China caminaba con rapidez, a lo que Rusia le siguió el paso, feliz. Ambos se alejaron cada vez más de la sala, yendo a parar a las escaleras principales, cerca del elevador.

—Vine para esperarte —protestó algo afligido por el regaño del asiático—. ¿No te gustó la sorpresa?

El chino se revolvió el cabello, estresado. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces le había dicho al ruso que dejara de acosarlo.

—Yo… ¡me molesta que asustes a mis hermanos! ¡Lo que pasó allá dentro no me gustó para nada!

—A mí no me gusta que se metan con tu territorio —soltó con voz tenebrosa, pero sin borrar la sonrisa de su boca. En un rápido movimiento, tomó la barbilla del chino, acercando su rostro peligrosamente, para el horror del otro—. Sólo yo puedo tomarlo, _¿da?_

El asiático apenas iba a protestar, pero no le dio tiempo. Miró por el rabillo del ojo en un auto reflejo, sólo para darse cuenta que tenían un espectador. Rusia volteó también, interesado por lo que había distraído a la nación mayor. Sonrió de forma casi burlona, sin dejar el infantilismo.

El americano, que había salido del elevador, estaba allí parado con la boca entre abierta. Parpadeó. Y volvió a hacerlo, como si quisiera decir algo, pero sin encontrar la forma correcta. Él nunca había visto a Rusia en una situación así. Estaba acostumbrado a verlo pidiéndole a todo el mundo ser uno con él, pero nunca en tal grado de… intimidad.

— ¿Q -qué están haciendo? —sintió que su pregunta fue demasiado estúpida, pero su mente no alcanzó a formular otra cosa.

—China y yo estábamos a punto de ser uno aquí —Rusia lo miró directamente a los ojos con sus iris violáceos, sin borrar la mueca de satisfacción— ¿Quieres unirte a mí también?

China hizo los ojos en blanco, dispuesto a decirle al americano que todo era una tontería del soviético, pero quedó atónito al observar que, por unos instantes, las mejillas de la nación más joven se tiñeron de un leve carmín antes de perder el control.

— ¡Jódete, asqueroso comunista! ¡Prefiero estar muerto antes que ser algo contigo!

Rusia soltó una risa corta y sombría, haciendo a China a un lado.

—Eh, Rusia… —el asiático intentó llamar su atención, pero como no surtió efecto, decidió que lo mejor sería ir a buscar a alguien para detenerlos; sabía que él sólo no podría.

El eslavo se acercó al americano, con la tubería en la mano. El menor se puso en guardia, con la adrenalina subiéndole por el cuerpo.

—Te ves algo tenso, América…

El menor contuvo un instante el aliento por cómo lo había llamado. De pronto sintió una especie de deja vú.

— ¿Es que acaso te pongo nervioso?

Ése fue el insulto a la injuria. Estados Unidos sabía que el eslavo no tenía idea de lo que su frase implicaba para él, pero en su mente todo lo malo que le ocurría, e incluso lo de la mañana, era culpa de Rusia. Y con la ira y los nervios a flor de piel, se abalanzó sobre la nación mayor, decidido a disipar todas las ideas extrañas de su cabeza con unos cuantos golpes.

El eslavo no vaciló en responder, bloqueando con su tubería el puño del otro, y borrando toda sonrisa de su rostro. Tomó el brazo de Estados Unidos con su mano derecha, torciéndolo hacia adentro con brutalidad y dispuesto a estrellarlo contra el suelo. Sin embargo, entre el grito de dolor del occidental, recibió como respuesta una violenta patada en su estómago. Rusia se colocó la mano izquierda en la zona atacada, afectado por la falta de aire.

— ¡Deja de meterte conmigo, ruso asqueroso!

El mencionado fulminó al chico con una mirada extremadamente lúgubre, impulsando el grifo hacia la quijada del occidental para derribarlo, pero sólo logro que éste tropezara hacia atrás en un intento por esquivar tremendo golpe. Aprovechando que el chico estaba en el suelo, lo tomó de uno de los pies para que no lograra levantarse, arrastrándolo en su dirección. En cuanto lo logró, se montó sobre el estadounidense como un oso.

—No me gusta que me insultes —murmuró Rusia una vez que logró posicionarse sobre el americano, mientras éste intentaba zafarse por todos los medios, aunque eso implicara retorcerse cual animal.

— ¡Suéltame!

—¿Vas a disculparte?

—_Fuck you, son of a bitch…!_

El ruso arrugó la frente, más que decidido a enseñarle un poco de educación al niño, aunque fuera por las malas. Pero el americano se movía tanto que lidiaba más con mantenerlo a su merced. Por lo que entre insultos y movimientos, no reparó cuando colocó una de sus rodillas en la entre pierna del estadounidense, causando que de su boca saliera algo muy distinto a un insulto.

Un gemido súbito y sin vacilación. El sonido fue tan imprevisto, que Rusia aflojó el agarre por unos segundos; segundos que aprovechó el americano para invertir posiciones usando toda su fuerza como la potencia que era. La cabeza del soviético chocó rudamente contra el suelo, mientras su rostro se encontró con el del americano. No le sorprendió toparse con una expresión de ira; lo que no cuadraba eran las mejillas increíblemente sonrojadas.

— ¿Qué estás viendo, imbécil? —Estados Unidos supo que el ruso ya lo había notado, pero no permitiría que lo humillara más.

—Estás excitado —sonrió a pesar del dolor que le provocaba la cabeza.

—Mentira —incrementó más el agarre, comenzando a exasperarse.

—Gemiste cuando te toqué en…

— ¡Cállate! —Se empalmó más sobre el euroasiático, como un león enfurecido— ¿Crees que voy a ser el único humillado?

Y en un desesperado intento porque sufriera el mismo bochorno, comenzó a hacer presión en la entre pierna del eslavo aposta. Rusia apretó los ojos, sintiendo una breve corriente eléctrica en su cuerpo, pero intentó mantenerse estoico. No iba a darle el gusto. Recibió el mismo movimiento de forma cada vez más rítmica, sintiendo cómo su miembro comenzaba a reaccionar con cada roce. Su respiración se estaba acelerando. Giró levemente la cabeza, intentando localizar su grifo para derribar al menor cuanto antes.

— ¿Te gusta, comunista? —escuchó la voz del estadounidense muy cerca de su oído, más enronquecida.

La verdad, ninguna nación había tenido la osadía de tocarlo así; ni siquiera Francia. Y representaba una burla para él que el americano fuese el primero. Pero eso no quitaba la sensación tan placentera que le estaba provocando.

Estados Unidos comenzó a enfurecerse al ver que su plan no estaba resultando. Y en un arrebato, actuó con la cabeza caliente.

—Maldito… ¡gime!

Rápidamente apresó con su mano derecha las muñecas ajenas, y con la izquierda, apretó por encima del pantalón el sexo del mayor, que yacía levemente caliente. Y eso Rusia no lo había visto llegar, intentando ahogar su gemido de forma inútil, mientras sus pupilas se dilataron con la vibrante sacudida que recorrió su espina dorsal.

Pero eso fue demasiado para el americano, y su propio miembro reaccionó ante el estímulo de la situación. Soltó un inevitable jadeo, sobrecogido.

— ¡Deténganse ustedes dos!

La voz de China resonó, quien se acercaba corriendo junto con Japón y el resto de sus hermanos.

El ruso reaccionó primero, y usó toda la fuerza que poseía para empujar bestialmente al estadounidense, que cayó de espaldas. Tomó su tubería por reflejo y estrelló la punta contra la garganta del chico, sólo lo suficiente como para que no pudiera moverse. Volvió a fruncir el ceño, intentando regular su ritmo cardíaco.

—Si vuelves a hacer eso, te mataré.

— ¡Rusia, deja a América!

Apartó el grifo, acomodándose la bufanda. No pensaba dar explicaciones a todos los que estaban allí, por lo que decidió pasar entre ellos como si no estuvieran. Y por primera vez decidió ignorar al chino, que preguntaba histéricamente qué había sucedido.

Japón lo escrutó con rapidez, sin pronunciar palabra. Fue junto con China para auxiliar al americano, y mientras lo ayudaban a levantarse, lo notó.

Estados Unidos estaba excitado. Y Rusia también lo estaba. De hecho, pudo percibir las mejillas del eslavo sonrojadas cuando pasó a su lado con rapidez.

Miró alrededor. Ni siquiera China se había dado cuenta. Se preguntó si debía comentar algo al respecto, pero decidió que no ahora, al menos. Presintió que algo inadmisible se avecinaba; sigiloso como serpiente, pero cuando se manifestara, colosal como un huracán.

…..

_Okaaay…. Estos capítulos son los que me cuestan HORRORES. Más que cuando comienzo un primer capítulo. Más que un epílogo. Estos jodidos limes, semi-limes, fan service… no sé qué carajos sea lo que escribí, ustedes ayúdenme a definirlo (?)_

_Esta vez no hay referencias. Iba a meter una, pero no tenía cabida aquí, me esperaré cuando las aguas del RusAme se calmen, y todos estén medios tranquiiilos. Y ojalá no haya errores ortográficos justo en este capítulo, o me doy un tiro…_

_Sólo por ustedes y sus amables sugerencias, este se volvió mi primer fic con "tensión sexual". Hasta antes de mi regreso a Fanfiction sólo había escrito tramas homosexuales de telenovela, que encima eran un OoC total. Así que si les gustó, o tienen sugerencias de cómo hacerme mejorar en este tipo de género, háganmelo saber en un review. Un besote a ustedes, lectoras._

_Tschüss˜ _


End file.
